thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24559851-20150113062037
I wake up in the morning to an open window and i hear sirens outside the hotel. I jump out of bed my contacts already in because i slept with them on. I flip the sheets up on Benny's bed but he's not here. "Dang-it Benny!" i whisper loudly. I jog to the window and see police closing in on the hotel. I look back to see if im forgeting anything. I hit the windowsill and run to my small backpack with money, a lighter, knives, 2 pistols, and more essentials incase of a "need-to-go-now" situation. I sling it over my back and tighten it up for the jump. I stand on the window sill and look down below me. Only about 4 stories. I swallow and jump, allowing the air to rush past me. When i get close to the ground I stop myself with telekinesis and float the last foot or so. I touch ground and as soon as i do I'm dead-flat sprinting. I'm beginning to see the lights now and hope i wont be surounded. I make it to an open warehouse door and dont stop to think but just go in as a cop car races down the corner. I let out a breath of relief but suddenly the lights turn on and i look to my left to see police with guns drawn. All of them aiming at me. I curse under my breath and look at my feet thinking of a quick way out. I close my eyes and telekinetically feel targets closing in on the warehouse in a matter of seconds. I open my eyes and step forward slamming the door shut behind me and locking it with telekinesis. I see I've gotten some officers slightly nervous. I thrust my arm out the side and raise wooden boards with my telekinesis. I feel confident. I swing my arm towards the officers. The boards fly over and hit the outer ring of them they go down. There's still about 20 left and most of them shoot. I drop the boards quickly and revert to making a telekinetic shield around me. The bullets hit the wall, harming me none. They fire over and over again. I take out a few more by directing their bullets back at them, hitting their arms or legs. Not killing anyone just defending myself. Out of nowhere a figure swings though a window, a few gnshots following. Its Benny of course, he kicks an officer in the face on his way down and shoots two more in the legs. I telekinetically grab their guns and bring them to me. "'Bout time you showed up Benny!" i shout agrravated over the wailing of sirens outside and gunfire. I see him smile and run over. "Whatever, lets get out of here Miss Troublemaker." he replies. I shoot 3 more officers in the legs and arms and i kick down the door outside. As soon as it's down gunfire erupts, i redirect all the bullets with telekinesis. The officers all fall to the ground and Benny and I make a run for it. I put a telekinetic shield around us protecting us from the shooting. We find an empty cop car, still going, keys in. I get in the drivers side, an Benny hops in shot gun. I buckle up as fast as i can and close the door. "Hang on Benny, you're in for a ride." i say and stomp on the gas pedal. I swerve to the alleyway and drive through the slim space, Benny's making funny scared noises and when i make it to the end i jerk the wheel to the left to avoid hitting a wall. We scrape the bumper though but i keep driving. I make it out of the alley and put the cop lights on. We race out of England and are soon heading to New York. Across the ocean, different country, different life. This is here news has been coming up lately of mutants. I can understand though, i mean New York has a huge population. I look over at Benny as i speed up on the highway towards the airport. "Do you know how to forge documents?" I ask. He nods and with that i turn up the radio. "I'm on the highway to hell, on the highway to hell, highway to hell...."